Big Big World
by Calbee
Summary: Allison & Bianca are twins, one witch and one isn't. However there is something peculiar about Allison that no one noticed before, until one fateful occasion brings her and Potions Master together... This is not SSHG, but HG and RL have big roles here.
1. How are you, Hermione?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters. 

This fic actually means a lot to me. Believe it or not, HP is not the first topic I have written fanfics for. The first one was of YuYu Hakushu, but I stopped after starting on the fifth one. This as my sixth one for HP, and you could understand why it means so much to me. 

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks. 

Big Big World

I'm a big big girl  
  
in a big big world  
  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
  
but I do do feel that  
  
I do do will miss you much  
  
miss you much...  
  
I can see the first leaf falling  
  
it's all yellow and nice  
  
It's so very cold outside  
  
like the way I'm feeling inside  
  
Outside it's now raining  
  
and tears are falling from my eyes  
  
why did it have to happen  
  
why did it all have to end  
  
I have your arms around me  
  
warm like fire  
  
but when I open my eyes  
  
you're gone...  
  
I'm a big big girl  
  
in a big big world  
  
It's not a big big thing if you leave me  
  
but I do feel I will miss you much  
  
miss you much...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1 How are you, Hermione?

Allison Lowe ran a bookshop in Richmond, West London. It was not a really big one, but she had quite a number of sources for keeping up the business, which made sure that she would have no worry about balancing the books. She mostly supplied textbooks for primary and secondary schools, sometimes also universities. These were just by orders, but the tomes on shelf in the store were quite a different matter. . 

These were 'rare' books. Of course, everything depended on how one defined 'rare'. Maybe it would have been more exact to say that they were books of cold subject areas like for instance flower language. You name it, Allison had it it. One reason why she did that was her firm belief that only because the subjects were cold that didn't make them unimportant. They might come in handy when you least expected them to. Therefore, her bookshop actually had a reputation of being 'the last resort of knowledge'. Funny, wasn't it? She had never thought that she would achieve this far. From struggling to remain in the black at the early age of the business to the small success she had now, she really thanked God for her luck.

She had made quite a number of close friends through her business too, and she was proud to say they were all true friends; but none of them was as special to her as Hermione. She had known her for eight years, and regardless of their age difference (she was twelve years Hermione's senior), they were close to each other like sisters.

Although today was just another Blue Monday, she had not felt so excited for quite a long time. It was the monthly delivery date of the newly-ordered goods from the book dealers, and this time one of them was an unknown. It was actually a present from one of her suppliers, who was also one of her best friends, as an early birthday present for Allison. While she patiently awaited the arrival of her treasure she had an unexpected visitor.

********************

Allison was reading the new Waterstone's Books Quarterly, when she heard the door bell attached to the ring and turned her head around, thinking that it might be Eric, the delivery man. Instead, to her surprise, it was Hermione.

"Hermione! What a surprise!" Allison walked out from behind the cashier counter, and gave Hermione a hug. "When did you come back?"

"Just came back yesterday for Easter holidays." Hermione replied, while taking her usual seat on the stool opposite the cashier. "Do you still need someone for summer this year?"

"Hermione, you know you are welcome to come and read the books here whenever you like! We have been friends for such a long time already."

It was kind of funny how they had become friends. Hermione had been seven at that time and come in to order some university textbooks. As the bookstore's main income was from such orders, Allison hadn't been at all shocked about it, instead she had been shocked it was this young girl who wanted these books, more so as they it ranged from science to arts. They had started chatting a bit from time to time and eventually they become friends. For the past summer, Hermione had been working part-time in Allison's shop, so she could read the books there, and also help tidy the books at the same time. Actually, Allison didn't mind if Hermione came in just to read. She appreciated that the girl actually loved to read the volumes on display, as they were not really treating popular subjects anyway. She didn't mind someone to keep her company. She just didn't want to give Hermione a feeling that she was obliged to work here in order to read the books. For crying out loud, Hermione wouldn't have taken the wages Allison had paid her for last summer after she had reached the legal age for getting paid for work!

"I just want an excuse for coming out. That's all." Hermione replied. Having been friends for so long, she knew exactly what had been going through Allison's mind. She knew she wouldn't mind her in the shop, but she did not want to make people think her friend was giving her a privilege because they were close. Who knew what rumours might come out of this. Then again, after knowing her for so long, Hermione knew CLEARLY Allison did not give a damn about private life influencing her work reputation. She didn't care how others looked at her, which could be clearly seen from her motto --- I am only responsible for how I look at myself, but not how others look at me.

"Whatever. You get the job." Allison said. "So how has school been lately? Still having a difficult time with your Professor Snape?"

"Sigh... It is difficult, but I am used to it already. I mean, it's already been six and a half years having him as my professor. I am going to graduate in a few months' time, I could still stand it." Of course Hermione told Allison a 'corrected version' of her boarding school life.

"Well, I just worry that you might get so fed up by him that you might explode like I did when I was still in uni."

"Really?! What happened?"

"Well, there was this professor of mine who used to teach Classical History. I didn't give a damn why he hated me so much, but one day I was so pissed off by him that I... screamed in front of him, criticizing his behaviour." She chuckled a bit when Hermione gaped at her. "I know. It's one of the craziest things I have ever done in my life, but that was the only thing I could think of to 'help' him understand about the 'seriousness'. It turned out that he hated me so much just because I didn't speak up in class."

"Just that?"

"Yes. Hilarious, isn't it? My situation was the exact contrary of yours. I couldn't believe it myself when he told me that. I didn't speak up in class, but handed in excellent essays. He believed that it was not my work. But he changed his mind after my outburst at him that time. One reason why I don't really give a damn what others think about me, because it is too much trouble worrying about it."

"What are you guys talking about?"

TBC

------------------


	2. Okay, what's next?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the script and original characters.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

Big Big World

Chapter 2 Okay, what's next?

"Goodness' sake, Eric! Are you attempting to get me into a heart attack?" Allison screamed, clutching her hands in mid air in front of his throat, an action of threatening to strangling him.

"Hold that. Even if you want to kill me, let me get these books signed by you first." Eric held his hands up, one with a pen, and the other a clipboard with receipts needed to be signed.

"Your sentence would be death if you ever try to do that again." Allison said, taking the clipboard of receipts and pen from him, and signed the one of the top and the one beneath it. 

Eric took it back, and waved his cap, "Thank you, ladies. Now I better go before I am given my execution. Bye!" He ran out of the shop.

"Is he ever going to grow up?" Hermione sighed. She couldn't help but comparing him with the twins --- Fred and George.

"Well, maybe one day he will, but he will not be Eric the imp anymore." Allison laughed, while moving the packages behind the counter.

"So, what do we have this time?" Hermione asked. She was always puzzled how all these odd books came together and bought by Allison.

"Let's see... A few about Japanese mythology... Whoa, seven about super-natural behaviours, eight about traditional costumes... and this," Allison took out a wooden box from the bottom of the package, "is obviously my birthday present."

"What is it?" Hermione looked at the wooden box which looked kind of old, but still in good condition. There words carved along the edges of the box, and they looked like Latin, but she was not exactly sure about it. Allison opened the box, and took the book out from it. The covering of the book was not any kind of material she could recognize, and she picked up the envelop on the cover, addressed to her.

"Well, Stephanie said it would do well as my birthday present, so I don't know what is it either." She pulled the letter out from the envelope.

Dear Allison,

As you are a language expert (though you always said you are not), I don't think it would be difficult for you to understand the words carved on the cover of the wooden box. The book dealer I bought it from told me that the words meant --- The one who could read and put this book to use, would bring new prospects and hope.

The book dealer had it for quite some years, but still couldn't figure out what this book was about as the pages were empty. It might be the reason why those words were carved there, because not everyone could read it, or it might just be another prank. Anyway, I am sure this book is not fraud by any case, as Archer had examined it in his lab and proved that it dated back to the sixth century, when fitted the style of Latin used on the box cover.

I know it's a historical artefact, but who would have thought it is for real, especially in such a good condition. So just accept the present, and shut up. I don't want to see you on newspaper being arrested for turning this 'artefact' up to the British Museum. Understood?

Yours,

Stephanie

Allison couldn't help but sigh. Stephanie was always one of the 'craziest' among them, but with this 'special' birthday present, she had just reclaimed her title from Eammon. When Allison was putting the letter back into the envelop, Hermione said, "Allison."

"Yes?"

"This book... is empty. There are no words in it."

Allison said, taking out some clear wrapping sheet to wrap the books, preparing to put them on shelf, "Oh, Belinda said it is empty. Some kind of mystery, she believed." She glanced at the book, but something scared... or freaked her off. "Hermione, did you just say that there are no words in the book? On that page?"

"Yes. Why?"

Allison slowly slumbered onto the chair, clutching her chest. She stumbled the nebulizer out from the drawer. She breathed in the mist, and she slowly recovered, breathing deeply. "Hermione, could you get me a cup of water?" 

Hermione rushed out of the shop, and came back with a glass of water from the cafe next door. Allison took it, and drank it in one gulp. After taking several deep breath, she said, "I can see words on the page."

TBC

------------------


	3. A little situation

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the script and original characters.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

Big Big World

Chapter 3 A little situation

Dear Headmaster,

I have encountered a little situation here, and I am afraid that I am in urgent need of your advice and assistance. If I can have your permission, I need to bring a friend along with me back to Hogwarts after Easter holidays. I don't trust the Ministry, and there is no way I would hand her over to them. I am not confident that this letter would not be read by someone else before it reaches you. The only thing I could say is she read something which could be useful to us.

Please send me back a message as soon as possible.

Yours Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

***********************

Miss Granger,

From your letter, I can see that the situation has to be really serious or else you would not ask for a favour like this. You can bring her along, but not on Hogwarts Express. Instead, I would send Professor McGonagall to get the two of you. She will be travelling on the broom with Professor McGonagall, and you can come through floo.

She will arrive on the night the letter arrives. I hope you will have enough time for packing.

See you soon.

Albus Dumbledore

*************************

"Dear, you need to eat." Hermione's mother, Liz, said to Allison, who wasn't quite herself for the past few days.

"Oh... Mrs. Granger, I am not hungry." Allison replied, and continued reading the bible. It was a habit of hers when she encountered things she couldn't explain how it happened. Even Hermione didn't know where she got this habit. She had seen her like that only once before, eight years ago. She didn't know what had happened at that time, but it could possibly be something really serious.

"Just make yourself at home, Allison. You don't have to..."

"Mr. Granger, I am okay. Thanks for taking me in anyway. I'll be okay in a few days."

"Well, anyway, you have been reading the Bible far too long today. Come have a chess match with me. 'Mione is too much of an expert for me."

"Dad!"

**************************

"'Mione, what time is Professor McGonagall going to get you two?" Liz asked Hermione, while she was helping to dry the dishes after dinner.

"She should be here tonight anytime." Hermione took the plate from Liz to dry it.

"So soon? Have you packed all your stuff yet?"

"Yes, and Allison's too. I have even taken Snowball in. Crooksank is with her in my room now." Snowball was Allison's baby cat, only five weeks old.

"How?" Liz was puzzled.

"She had been reading the bloody Bible..."

"'Mione!!!"

"Sorry. She had been reading it all day long, and she didn't even notice I was missing for three whole hours."

"Seriously, what's going on? You want to take her to see Dumbledore even when you still haven't explained to her about *those things*?"

Before Hermione could reply, her Dad, Phil, had come into the kitchen, "What are you two talking about?"

"Hermione still hasn't told Allison that they are leaving tonight, and also about *those things*." Liz replied

"Oops. You better hope that she has a strong stomach for supernatural then." Phil chuckled.

"Dad, I have it all planned. She won't need to face it until we are in Hogwarts." Hermione smirked. "Dad, is Allison asleep?"

Phil was a bit taken by what Hermione asked, "Yes, on the sofa. What have you done?"

"I have added a bit of sleeping potion in her food, so she fell asleep after dinner." Hermione explained. "Because Allison can't travel by floo, she has to travel with Professor McGonagall on the broom. I think it would be easier if Allison is asleep. She is totally freaked off after she realized that she could read words out of an empty ancient book. I couldn't expect how she would react if she is going to confront all these with only me and Professor alone with her."

TBC

------------------


	4. Another Situation, oops!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the script and original characters.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

¡@

Big Big World

Chapter 4 Another Situation, oops!

It was almost midnight, but McGonagall still hadn't arrived. Hermione had asked her parents to go to bed first, and she and Allison would wait in the living room.

Hermione had moved all their stuff into the living room so her parents wouldn't be awaken by the noises she made when moving their luggage. She really envied that Allison could go to sleep, while she had to stay awake to wait for McGonagall. Though she didn't plan to, she still fell asleep in the end.

**************************

He really hated Gryffindors. They only caused troubles. After a busy night about Harry's sudden pain with his scar, he had to come and pick up Hermione and an unknown muggle from her place.

He arrived by floo in the sitting room of Hermione's home, and saw two girl sleeping on the couch. Hermione was sleeping on the lap of the older one, who had long wavy blond hair tide into a plait. So THAT was the unknown muggle. Strangely, he didn't want to disturb the harmony of the picture. A kind of harmony that he hadn't experienced or seen in years. Snape himself was oblivious about appearance, but he had to admit that she was a really attractive woman in another way. She was a lady. It was a funny way of describing a woman, but she gave Snape the feeling that she was calm and confident about whatever would happen to or around her. She was like aristocrat, but not really aristocrat. It was just the way she postured herself even in sleep demonstrated the unconscious elegance in her. The picture was disturbed anyway, as Hermione woke up with a start.

"Pro... Professor Snape?" Hermione was shocked to see him there, as she was expecting McGonagall instead of ... Snape.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Could you and your friend get ready?"

"Erm... Professor, everything is ready, but Allison wouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning?"

"And may I ask why, Miss Granger? I have had a fairly hectic night already, so please be specific." Snape snarled.

Hermione inhaled deeply before she said, "I had given her some milk mixed with sleeping potion, because she was totally freaked out for what happened, and I couldn't possibly handle her on my own if I explained to her where we were going. So I..."

"Drugged her, and you wouldn't have to face it until later." Snape glared at Hermione, "And how am I supposed to move her?"

"At first I thought Professor McGonagall was coming to collect me, I could fly carrying Allison with me on the broom, accompany by Professor McGonagall, instead of me by floo and them by broom." Hermione explained.

"I am sorry that it's not an option, Miss Granger. You are to carry all these luggage with you through floo back to Hogwarts, and your friend, Miss..."

"Lowe."

"... Lowe is going to go on the broom with me."

Leave Allison with him?! No way! "Professor, I..." Hermione wanted to protest, but was interrupted by Snape.

"Miss Granger, don't make me say it again. You must be back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. Potter is not good. And as his best friend, you might be in danger if you insist on flying with me. Do you understand?"

Harry was not good?! "Yes, Professor."

Snape took some floo from his pocket and threw into the fireplace. The firelight turned green, "Gryffindor's tower." Hermione threw two suitcases into the fire, and then she carried one in her left arm, and said softly at the two cats, which curled next to Allison's feet. "Crookshack, Snowball, we need to go."

Crookshank jumped into Hermione's welcomed arm, but Snowball, she wasn't willing to. Instead, she jumped onto Allison's lap and refused to let go. Hermione was in a really difficult situation. She could possibly grab Snowball with her, but she wasn't sure if she could keep her with her on the way. She turned to Snape and said, "Sorry, Professor, I think I have to leave Snowball and Allison with you then."

TBC

------------------


	5. Hogwarts, here we come!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters. 

I am really sorry if I have offended anyone in the last chapter about the Bible... I am just trying to express the frustration that Hermione had on Allison's behaviour. I am really sorry if I have upset someone by this.

Zara, Tkae, thanks for your reviews.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks. 

Big Big World

Chapter 5 Hogwarts, here we come!

Before Snape could even make sense of what Hermione meant, she had disappeared into the fire. When he finally understood what was happening, he could only sigh. He was left to deal with a young woman and a baby dog. 

He went over to the couch. "Mobilicorpus." He levitated the young woman in mid-air, and Snowball jumped onto her shoulder and snarled at Snape, as if she were asking , "Where the hell are you taking my lady to?" 

Strangely, Severus had this urge to calm the baby dog down, and he did. "I am just getting her outside." Before he moved both of them outside the house, he went back inside the living room, and grabbed the blanket on the sofa, to wrap it carefully around Allison, while Snowball, surprisingly, had jumped and rested him between Alison and Snape. Snape was a bit surprised, but only shot her a look and continued moving . He made sure that there was no one outside before heopened the door and left the house. He closed the door behind him, then turned back again to control whether it was secure. Then he mounted his broom, positioning Allison in front of him. He made sure that she was securely in his embrace, before he kicked off, and headed for Hogwarts. 

*************************** 

It had been hours since they started the journey, but they were not that far from Hogwarts anymore. They would be there in approximately half an hour. He didn't fly too fast ; not that she was heavy, but because of her constant stirring. He was afraid that he would wake her up if he flew too fast. If she woke up, he would have a difficult time explaining the situation. On the other hand, he was wondering how much sleeping potion Hermione had given her. It was possible that Allison was not under the effect of the sleeping potion anymore. He just hoped they would be there before she awoke. 

"Wow... wow..." 

Snape looked down at the dog, where Snowball had been resting since they left Hermione's home. "What is it?" 

Snowball didn't answer but kept snarling softly, which alerted Snape to the surroundings. Suddenly, someone on broom was heading this way. Before he could cast an invisible charm, he was stopped by the voice. "What took you so long?" 

"Remus?" He was the last person in the world he expected to meet here. 

"Headmaster was worried why it took you so long, so I volunteered to come look for you." Remus looked at the woman wrapped in a blanket. "So, is this the reason why Hermione needs to go back to Hogwarts early?" 

"Yes, and keep down your voice," Snape snarled at Remus, who had straightened up at the sudden stirring of Allison and was eyeing her warily. "Do you want to wake her up and give us a hell of problems?" 

"I am sorry Severus. I didn't know that." Remus apologized, while looking at Snowball, obviously puzzled, "Severus, where did you get that? I am sure that you don't have a familiar." 

"It's not mine. It's hers." Snape looked at Snowball, who was still clinging onto his shoulder, and said, "If your curiosity is satisfied, can we continue the journey?" 

*************************** 

"So, Poppy, when is she going to wake up?" Snape asked, while finding it quite amusing that Snowball was still glaring at Remus for reasons he couldn't quite make out . 

"Severus, I have no idea. The young lady obviously is not under the effect of any sleeping potion. She would wake up if she wanted to, but I would rather have her resting a little longer ," Poppy said, while leading them into her office, and closed the door behind her. To their astonishment, Dumbledore and Hermione were both there, sitting at the desk. As there were no more chairs left, Remus and Snape remained standing. 

"Well, Poppy, how is Miss Lowe?" Dumbledore asked. 

Poppy sighed, "She is fine, Albus. Aside from her exhaustion which I still couldn't find the source of , she is fine for now." 

"For now?" Remus asked, puzzled. 

"Miss Granger, do you know that she has asthma?" Poppy asked. 

Hermione nodded. "I have her nebulizer with me." 

"She will need a lot of it." Poppy replied. "From the test I have run on her, it shows that her asthma is normally caused by the change of weather, and I am afraid the environment here would be a problem for her. It is cooler and more humid than Central England. She will need a lot of strength and precautions if she is going to stay for the rest of this school year." Poppy replied. 

"Any other things we need to keep an eye on?" Dumbledore asked. 

Poppy shock her head. "That's all." 

Poppy turned around to get a small vial of sleeping potion from the shelf, which reminded Snape ofsomething. "By the way, Miss Granger, how much sleeping potion had you given her?" 

Hermione was afraid to tell him as she had actually given her more than enough. Dumbledore patted her on her shoulder, "Remus told me that Poppy said she was not under the effect of the sleeping potion half-way through the journey." 

Hernione was more that shocked now. "There is no way... Did she wake up halfway through?" 

"Fortunately, no. Now, Miss Granger, could you tell me now how much you had given her?" 

Hermione was sure that Snape was thinking about deducting marks from her, but he obviously couldn't when she told him. "Two vials." 

"How much did you say, Hermione?" Remus choked, "Two vials?" 

Hermione could only nod. "I just wanted to make sure that she slept. She hasn't slept since she realized she could read the empty book. But how come she... " 

"Miss Granger, it's fine. You have done this for the health of your friend." Dumbledore interrupted. "We all had a really hectic night, and I suggested that we leave the rest till tomorrow." 

TBC 

------------------ 


	6. Peace before the storm

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters.

Thanks to Carya and Dreamstrifer.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

Big Big World

Chapter 6 Peace before the storm

Although Snape was marking the Year Five Ravenclaws' essay, his mind was not really there. He was thinking about what Granger had confessed. Two vials of sleeping potion. It was far too much for making anyone sleep through only one night. He was sure that the milk couldn't have weakened the effect of the potion as milk had no such properties. So what could possibly have lead to this effect? 

"Severus?" 

Snape looked up from the essays he was marking, and saw Dumbledore standing in front of his desk. "Headmaster, I didn't..." 

Dumbledore waved his hand and said, "It's fine, Severus. I can see you are deeply in your thoughts. Do you mind to share them with me?" He took a chair and sat in front of Snape on the opposite side of the desk. 

Snape was pondering whether he should disclose his doubts. Obviously, he should be correcting the students' homework, but instead, he was musing about the unknown muggle. "I was trying to find a reason why the sleeping potion has weakened Miss Lowe so much." 

When Dumbledore voiced his astonishment at Snape believing Hermione, the Potions Master arched an eyebrow at him. "Miss Granger wouldn't lie, not in this case. This is about her friend , and I trust she wouldn't tell anything but the truth in this matter, especially if she did give her two vials. So, assumed that Miss Granger really did give her two vials of sleeping potion mixed with milk, why did the effect wear off so soon?" 

"Have you come to a conclusion yet?" Dumbledore looked at Snape, amused by what he suspected to be reasons for Snape's interest.. It had rather surprised him. . 

"No, the only possible conclusion would be that she, Miss Lowe, is not just a muggle. But I don't really think she is a witch or even psychic, as I couldn't feel any magic in her." Snape shook his head slightly, "Or Miss Granger did not make her potion correctly, but that seems impossible." 

On a very serious tone, Dumbledore said, "Severus, what I am going to tell you must remain between you, me, Remus, Sirius, Minerva, and also Poppy, as she is needed to monitor her health. I will try to find a credible reason for her staying for the rest of the staff, as the matter is so delicate that we have to prevent any news from leaking out as best we can." 

Snape was a bit alarmed by what Dumbledore was about to tell him. "She is not just a muggle, is she?" 

"No, she is a muggle, but she has a twin called Bianca Emer Janney, who is a witch. She attended Hogwarts for her first two years, but then transferred to The Salem Witches' Institute later on when the family migrated to the States." 

"I don't remember having a student of that name. Also, are you sure she is a twin to 'Bianca Emer Janney'? Miss Granger said her surname is Lowe." 

"The reason why you didn't recognize her twin's name is that you were not yet teaching here before she transferred." Dumbledore said, "She used her mother's maiden name after her parents' divorce fifteen years ago. She left her mother once she turned eighteen, and moved back to England to run a bookshop in Richmond, West London for the next ten years." 

Snape was amazed by how many details Dumbledore knew about Allison. So, she was not at all unfamiliar to magic after all. 

Dumbledore clasped his hands together, and then continued. "Severus, have you ever heard about a book that Merlin wrote, about all the natures of Magic?" 

"Natura." Snape continued, "Said to be written by Merlin with all his knowledge on the nature of magic. The legend said Merlin destroyed the book before his own death." This lightened up an idea in Snape, "She couldn't possibly..." 

Dumbledore sighed, "The book isn't destroyed, or there is another copy of it. And yes, she has got the book, and she is the only one who could read it, at least for the time being." 

"What do you mean by that?" Snape had a really bad feeling. Allison was a muggle, and how come she could be the only one who could read that book?! 

"Only she can see the words that appear on the pages. No wizard, witch or other muggle could read it." Dumbledore took a piece of folded paper from his pocket, and handed it to Snape. "Miss Granger told me Allison was immensely frightened when she noticed that she could read words from the 'empty' book. She thought she was going crazy." 

Snape read the note quickly, while cursing under his breath. He would have been frightened too had he been in her place. Strangely, reading that note brought a rare smile to his lips. He expected that Miss Lowe was quite... a strict and responsible person, but it seemed that she was more strict and responsible than he had expected. He wouldn't possibly give up such an 'artefact' to the authorities so easily, let alone to the Ministry. He would possibly have locked it in the Restricted Section in Hogwarts, under Dumbledore's protection. Strangely, he would have like to see her facial expression after she had first read the letter. It would have been rather entertaining. 

"Did I miss any amusing details?" Dumbledore was rather curious what made Snape smile. 

"Nothing." Snape replied, and the smile disappeared. "So, what are we going to do with her?" 

"We'll leave it till tomorrow, Severus." 

TBC 

------------------ 


	7. Okay, could somebody tell me what's goin...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters.

Tkae, thanks for your reviews.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

Big Big World

Chapter 7 Okay, could somebody tell me what's going on?

Sunlight was pouring through the windows, but this didn't seem to be a problem for Allison. She had woken up already. 

She was looking around her. She was sure that THIS was not Hermione's home. THIS was not London either. No way. More importantly, what was this place?! There was no use for her sitting in the bed, trying to find out merely by thinking. She got out of the bed, and bent down to put on her shoes, so she didn't realize Madam Pomfrey coming in.. 

"Miss Lowe, you are awake." Poppy said, walking towards her. Allison looked up automatically, and colour drained from her face when she saw Poppy. She almost slipped off the edge of the bed. 

Poppy was a bit shocked to see her reaction. She was sure she didn't scare her, but Allison's face had become so pale when she saw her. "Are you alright, Miss Lowe? Is there something wrong?" Poppy approached her carefully, and put one hand on her shoulder as an attempt at calming her down. 

"Are you... but this can't be possible... I must be dreaming..." Allison was totally confused. This couldn't be real. 

"What do you mean? Calm down, and ask your questions one by one." Poppy chuckled a bit. The young woman's reaction was obviously not one of fear, but of amazement. 'Alice in Wonderland' was what came into her mind to describe Allison's amazement. 

"Are you Madam Pomfrey? Is this Hogwarts?" Allison held her breath. 

Poppy was a bit surprised that she knew about her, but she was more surprised to learn that she knew about Hogwarts. "Yes. I am Poppy Pomfrey, and this is Hogwarts." 

Allison was obviously relieved to hear the answer. She thought she was going crazy again. "But I remembered that I was at Hermione's place..." 

"Miss Lowe, you are at Hogwarts because Hermione took you here." In came Dumbledore, followed by Snape and Minerva. 

************************* 

Snape tried hard to suppress a smile --- the way she looked at Dumbledore. She behaved like a child who saw characters from fairy tales come alive. He was sure that Minerva had smiled. 

"Are... you Professor Dumbledore?" Oh God! Dumbledore! The one on Bianca's photos! She had finally met him. She knew him through what Blanche had told her. She could swear to God it was the first time she respected someone without having actually met the person before. 

"Yes, Allison. I think you have seen me in your sister's photos before?" Dumbledore replied, chuckling a bit at her response. She looked elegant and experienced, and her reaction stood in sharp contrast to this dignified exterior. 

"Yes, but why am I here?" She looked at Dumbledore and Poppy for answer. "Could somebody tell me what's going on? I remembered that I was at Hermione's place, and then woke up here." 

Dumbledore gestured for her to stand up first, then turned to Poppy, "Is she well enough to leave?" 

Poppy nodded. "Yes, but I would like her to come back later today to have a check-up again." 

"May I suggest, then, that we continue in my office?" 

************************* 

She was really precautious. This was what Snape had concluded. She was interested in everything she encountered on their way to Dumbledore's office, but she was not at all surprised. It seemed more likely that she was observing the environment not for fun, but for safety. This was the reaction of someone who didn't like sudden changes. It was also a sign of her sensibility. Snape was glad to see this kind of caution in her. She was going to need it a lot in order to survive the following months. 

On the other hand, Minerva had liked her from the first time she saw her. She couldn't explain why, but there was this attitude in her that attracted people. She was like light. It was a strange metaphor, but it was true. She attracted people, but whether by the feeling of like or dislike was another matter. 

When they had finally settled in Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster introduced Snape and Minerva to Allison. "This is Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. She is Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor." She nodded at Minerva, and got a smile in reply. "This is Professor Severus Snape, Potion master and Head of Slytherin." 

Severus Snape?! Head of Slytherin?! The only thing that was still in her mind was shock. Hermione had told her before that she had a professor named Snape... She looked back at Dumbledore in shock. "He... Hermione... professor... witch..." She was so shocked that she couldn't form any full sentence. 

Snape was quite troubled by the way she expressed her feelings, but was clear enough to understand what she was trying to ask. "Miss Lowe, I am Miss Granger's professor. Miss Granger is a witch, and she is in Gryffindor." Snape smirked, "Please close your mouth. I don't want to see any saliva of yours dripping onto the floor." 

Allison closed her mouth immediately, and shot Snape a glare. If a glare could kill, this was the one. "Well, it's not my fault. After listening to all those stories about you, you can't expect anyone to have a 'standard' reaction." Allison turned her head, refusing to waste even one more second on this man she had heard about so many times and so many years from Hermione. 

Dumbledore started by taking out the wooden box from the drawer of his desk. "I believe that it is easier to start from here. Allison, Hermione told me that you can read from this book?" Colour started to drain from her face again, but she nodded. "This tome is a magical artifact." Dumbledore opened the box and took out the book. 

He touched the cover briefly and put it back into the box. Then he handed it back to Allison. "This tome is made by magic, and that's the reason why your friend could only prove its age but nothing more. This book is really precious to the wizarding world, and I am glad that your friend knows you well enough to threaten you not to hand it over to the British Museum." Dumbledore lightened up the atmosphere a bit by referring to the note Stephanie had sent her. Allison could only blush in reply. "But unfortunately, it seems that you are the only one we know who can read this book. This gets you into a really dangerous situation." 

Oh, no. She didn't like the sound of it. "What kind of dangerous situation?" 

"We are in the middle of a war, Allison. The information in this book could possibly decide its result. The other side is desperate to get this information, and they would stop at nothing." Dumbledore hated to break the bad news to her like this. "Whether you are willing to help us is another thing. You ought to be under our protection until..." 

"... the end." Allison said, "So I have to stay here until the end?" It was answered by a nod from Dumbledore. 

Allison couldn't help but press her fingers against her temples. What kind of trouble had Stephanie got her into this time? "Okay, so what about my shop? I can't just leave it like that." 

"Erm... we will get someone to stand in for you." Dumbledore replied. 

She hated to act so paranoid and restless to the kind headmaster, but it was not as easy as he said. "It's not that easy. You don't know how much work has to be done to run the shop. You can't just ask somebody to stand in for me. All my contacts, and old customers..." 

"Or are you too afraid to take up the task?" 

Allison had totally forgotten that there were two other people in the same room with her. She turned her head and saw that it was Snape who had spoken. She didn't know what to make of him. The only thing she could say was dark. Dark was his nature. She also noticed one thing --- he was not someone she should have any involvement with. He was too dark, and his darkness meant danger. She was not going to make the same mistake again. She would get away from him as far as she could. 

"Severus," came Dumbledore's voice in disagreement. "This is her choice." 

"I just don't understand why she would want to risk her life on this." Snape kept a straight face, although it was rather weird of him to have said that, but he was afraid she didn't see the whole situation clearly. 

Allison had enough of it. "Sir, although I don't 'really' know you, you are way too superficial in judging this matter . I have spent ten years running this bookstore, and I know extremely well how much work is needed to keep it running. You can't just ask me to dump it to someone I don't know and hide somewhere?!" 

Snape arched his eyebrow. "From my knowledge of muggle business, there are cases where the owner of a shop would just keep contact with his staff, running it from distance. If you claim that this business of yours is so 'important' to you, you can do the same." 

"But... " She would like it to be that easy too, but she ran the shop all on her own! Who was she going to ask to replace her? Archer? Well, she would be lucky if the shop still existed after a week. Stephanie? Fayanna would do, but she wouldn't be back from Australia until December. Selena? She was good at management, but Allison doubted whether she had enough patience to deal with the customers too. She doubted she could do better than Archer. Eammon? He would be the best candidate, but she didn't want to create any more wrong expectations. 

"Or are you scared?" 

Allison had never been criticized like that. Although her reason told her not to let herself be provoked , her emotions took control. "Headmaster, I'll stay here until the end of 'it' and I will also give you whatever information I can about the book, but I want to be in permanent contact with the outside world, so I may continue running my business." She knew she was going to regret her decision all the same, but there was no way back. 

"Splendid. I'll acquire a... what's that called... mobile phone for you as soon as possible. Any other things you might need?" Dumbledore replied. 

"My laptop. I have all my accounts stored in it. I'll need it to keep track of my business. And my contact book." 

"I think Miss Granger had already packed that for you." Dumbledore nodded. "So the next item on my list would be to arrange a guide and accommodation for you." 

TBC 

------------------ 


	8. What! I object! I don't want him to be m...

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters. 

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks. 

Big Big World 

Chapter 8 What?! I object! I don't want him to be my guide!!!

"Headmaster, may I make a suggestion?" Allison asked. 

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied. He was quite interested to see what she was going to ask for. 

"As I know Hermione, is it alright for me to stay with her?" Allison asked. 

"Albus, it would be a good idea. We can prepare another room next to Miss Granger's." McGonagall smiled to herself when she saw Allison's face¡Xevidently the young woman regarded her as her saviour for backing her up. 

Dumbledore frowned. "Minerva, I don't think it will work. We need to abide by the rules." 

Allison's brightened face darkened suddenly. "What rules?" 

This time McGonagall explained to her. "We have established an identity for you as a special research student. Even though you have a room of your own and don't need to go to lectures, but you are still a student. At Hogwarts, all students are sorted into houses by the sorting hat. Then we'll arrange who's going to be your guide and which house area you are going to live in according to the sorting." McGonagall explained. 

Allison sighed. Well, seemed that she just had to make the sorting hat sort her into Gryffindor then. "When can I be sorted?" 

Dumbledore gestured at a stool that stood against the wall. On top of it an old battered hat was sitting. "That's the Sorting Hat. Come with me." 

Allison followed Dumbledore to the stool. "Sorting Hat, wake up. We need your help." 

To Allison's surprise, the hat came to life, and started to yawn. "It's not yet time. What makes you wake me so early?" 

Dumbledore grinned, "We have a lady here who has to be sorted into one of the houses, and she also needs you to select a staff member as her guide." 

"Guide? What guide?" The Sorting Hat's curiosity was raised. 

"Like a personal house head, a guardian." Dumbledore replied. 

"Understood." 

McGonagall took the hat from the stool, and asked Allison to sit down and carefully put the hat on her head. "Don't worry. The Hat won't bite." 

***************************** 

"Severus, it seems that Miss Lowe doesn¡¦t have too favourable an impression of you." McGonagall teased. 

Snape just shot her a look and looked at Allison again. 

***************************** 

"Okay, Miss Lowe, let's see." The Hat said, "Strange. You are not a muggle, but you are not a witch either. I can sense that you are like none of those I have encountered so far. Intriguing." 

"Could you get on with it? I don't need to become more confused about myself. Not today." 

"Okay, as you wish. A really good mind, good enough for Ravenclaw. Very loyal to your friends and anyone important to you. Hufflepuff would be extremely thrilled if you joined them. Bravery, of course, needless to mention that. You would fit into Gryffindor too." The Hat was totally silent for a while. "Hold on a second. I know you. You are the twin of Bianca Janney." 

"Yes." 

"I remember that your sister was sorted into Slytherin." The Hat replied. 

"Yes." 

"Do you want to be in Slytherin too?" 

"NO!" 

***************************** 

Her sudden outburst almost knocked the three professors off their feet. All three were asking themselves the same question: What had the Hat told her to provoke such a reaction? 

***************************** 

"Why?" The Hat was a bit taken aback by her response. 

"Don't tell me you don't know how bad and rude they are, mister." She had always known exactly what she wanted, but that didn¡¦t mean she should be put among a group of people with similar characters . It would only lead to disaster. 

"Note taken, Miss Lowe." If the Hat could sweat, it should be sweating now. "But... I think you will fit in Slytherin." 

"Bullshit." 

"That's enough. Ask yourself. If you don't have a fair amount of desire for power, or at least importance, how could you run a bookshop on your own, and even win a reputation in the area? It's not easy for a young girl to live in a big city like London. If you are not cunning and careful, how could you survive, let alone run a successful business?" The Hat smirked to itself when Allison failed to answer this. 

"But I don't want to be in Slytherin." Allison said, unaware that she was acting like a child begging for sweets. 

"You are only being sorted in the house, but not having lessons with them or whatever. It's just going to decide where your OWN PRIVATE ROOM is going to located." Allison didn't want to accept the situation, but it seemed the Hat had already made up its mind. 

"So you better be in..." The Hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" 

"And my 'guardian'?" Allison asked. 

"Your guardian... Hmmm... a difficult choice. You need someone intelligent in order to help you, but also authoritative enough to make you take the right decisions... Minerva would be a good choice, but..." The Hat was sure it was getting a glare from Allison, "So your guardian better be..." 

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" 

***************************** 

Not Everybody was shocked that she was sorted into Slytherin. At least not Snape. From her reactions after she had woken up in the infirmary, he had been sure she was going to be a Slytherin, though not a significant one. But everybody was quite shocked when the Hat appointed Snape as her guardian. He already had to play his role as double agent, so how was he going to take care of her at the same time? 

Allison took off the Hat, and put it back on the stool. She nodded at Snape, reluctantly, "Sorry to bother you for some time before the 'end', Professor Snape." 

Then she turned towards the Hat, which was trying to stop itself from smiling mischievously. then she had an idea and said, "Vous trouvez ça amusant?"

The Hat had no idea what she was talking about. Actually the Hat only knew English. "What do you mean? I only speak English!" 

Allison sneered, " Das ist französisch, Sie Idiot." 

"What is she saying, Dumbledore?" The Hat asked, sensing that what she said was nothing good. 

"Baka."

"Quit it!" The Hat screamed, "I can't go back to rest without knowing what you said!" 

"Muy bien." 

"Allison Bridgit Lowe Janney!" 

" Fammi." Allison laughed, "Dette er for De som ikke sorterer av meg inn i Griffindor." 

Snape was silently laughing his head off. The Hat always acted as if it knew everything, and now this was pay back. 

"Miss Lowe, this way please. We don't have much time to waste." 

TBC 

------------------ 

Vous trouvez ça amusant? (French) - Do you find it amusing? 

Das ist französisch, Sie Idiot. (German) - It is French, you idiot. 

Baka. (Japanese) - Idiot.

Muy bien. (Spanish) - Good for you.

Fammi. (Italian) - Make me.

Dette er for De som ikke sorterer av meg inn i Griffindor. (Norwegian) - This is for you not sorting me into Gryffindor.


	9. Settling down, or not?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

Big Big World

Chapter 9 Settling down, or not?

Alison looked around her and asked herself for the umpteenth time in an hour, "How the heck did I get into this bloody mess?" She sighed deeply, and resorted that she better start unpacking. There was not much use of her to sit and sigh for the rest of the day, aside from possibly getting that irritating snake all worked up, which brought her such a delighted mood. She got up from the four-posted bed, which she found a bit extravagant to her taste, and walked into her sitting room. She picked her computer bag up, and put it on the big oak desk positioned in front of the only window in the sitting room. It was then she noticed, or rather remembered that Bianca had told her before that electronic equipments didn't work in Hogwarts, and she proceeded to move the bag underneath the desk instead.

"Seems like I have to go back to the good old accounts book for now," she said to herself and started unpacking the other suitcase. She opened it and lay it next to the few overstuffed sofas, and laid the things out. To her relief, Hermione had packed all her accounts and address books; she put them on the desk. Clothes were unpacked and put in the closet in the bedroom. 

The last item that she got out of the suitcase was not something she seriously wanted to see at the moment, and she doubted why and how Hermione found and packed it. It was a silver photo frame carved with a Celtic patterned boarder with a photo of Alison and Bianca in it, taken on their twenty-first birthday in a London restaurant. Bianca. Now, what should I tell her? Or rather, should I contact her at all? Alison shook her head and knew no good would come once Bianca knew something was wrong. Let's just hope she'll never know. Since she had finished unpacking, and there was still some time left before dinner, she sat in front of her new desk and worked on the accounts and orders that she needed to make, and also drafted a letter to Stephanie saying that she 'had to' look after her shop, no whining. There was still a bit of time left after she finished all these, she got some clothes from her bedroom and went to take a quick shower.

************************************

Snape was pacing outside Alison's door, swearing under her breath. He had waited for 15 minutes, knocked at the door for numerous times, and still no one answered. "Stupid woman! What is she doing?"

The portrait, which was a medieval knight in full armor, said to Snape, "The lady has a name, Professor. You shouldn't have called her names."

Snape turned around and pointed his wand at the portrait. "I can call her whatever name I want to the longer I am stuck out here. You have two choices. You either let me in now, or I can come up with a thousand ways to vaporize you to get in."

The portrait swung open showing the entrance, which almost knocked right into Snape. He walked inside, and heard the draining of water from the bathroom. That's why she didn't answer the door, he thought. He looked around and noticed that she had obviously finished unpacking already, and the accounts books and a few pieces of paper on the desk caught his attention. He walked over and picked up the paper, realizing that it was actually a letter.

_Stephanie Seddon!_

_You are in big trouble this time! How many times have I told you NOT to get me any of your crazy stuff again?! Last time was an Egyptian jewelry that almost got me killed because of some bloody cult or something like that, and the time before last, you got Archer's experiment sample by mistake, and almost got me sued by the chemist company Archer worked in. I tell you, you better pray that I am not going to kill you this time. Because of that *present* you sent me, I have to be away for indefinitely time. So YOU and Eammon are going to look after my shop. Don't whine at me. I don't give a damn if you like Eammon or not, just get hold of him and take care of my shop. I'll keep in contact the best I can._

_Your unlucky and furious friend,_

_Allison._

Snape couldn't help but smile at the letter. She was a fiery little thing wasn't she? From the outside, she looked all calm and graceful, but in reality, looks were misleading. As a spy, he should have known it all along. He was putting the letter down when suddenly, he felt someone was walking towards him from behind and a sharp styler dagger pointing at his throat. He acted automatically and grabbed the hand and twisted it which brought the person in front of him, trapping between him and the desk. To his utter surprise, it was Allison.

************************************

Allison was putting on the corset that supported her long suffered injured back when she heard the sound of a door opened and closed. Who the heck was here? Shit! She hoped she was not in danger already. She put on her clothes quickly and got out of the bathroom silently. Taking out a dagger that was sheathed into the sole of her boot, and charged at the stranger in front of her desk quickly and silently. Before her dagger even touched his skin, he grabbed her hand and twisted it, and in motion pulled her around and trapped her between this stranger and her desk. When she looked up, it was Snape.

"For God's sake! Snape! What the heck are you doing in my room?!" Allison shook herself loose from Snape, and Snape backed away a few steps. She put the dagger back into her boot and turned around to hide her work and the letter away before turning back around and shouting at Snape, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Snape was trying to control his temper, to not to sneer at her, but couldn't help it with receiving such a response from her. "For your information, I am here because I am allocated as your guardian and I am to escort you to the Great Hall for dinner," Snape replied with distaste, "and could you please restrain yourself from lashing out at everyone? This is Hogwarts, not some combat camp."

"Oh right. You are not the one being given a huge code red, of course you could so relax!" Allison just glared at him in a way that could have make anyone run for cover and sneered, "Could we have a move on please then?" She stormed out of the room without waiting for Snape.

To Be Continued


	10. Are you asking me?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

Big Big World

Chapter 10 Are you asking me?

Hermione kept watching the doors, shifting nervously in her seat. Even Ron and Harry noticed her jumpiness, keeping in mind how insensitive those two could be. Finally, curiosity killed the cat, Harry asked Hermione, pointing at the direction of the Great Hall doors, "Hermione, are you waiting for... someone?"

Hermione looked back at Harry and Ron, who were both giving her curious and worried looks. "Yes... No... Oh, nothing!" replied Hermione, frustrated, "I'll tell you guys later."

*************************************

Alison was semi-running behind Snape to catch up with his speed, while she twitched at her collar irritatingly. It was just too damn tight around the collar. It was not her fault that she hadn't had any robes! She was grateful that Snape had grudgingly transfigured some for her the colour of green and silver, but did he have to make so tight at the collar? She ran into Snape's back when he suddenly stopped in front of a pair of double-doors. "Oi!" she exclaimed, rubbing her nose lightly.

Snape swirled around, his characteristic robes bellowed around him. "We are here, Miss Lowe. And what are twitching your collar for?" Snape eyed her annoyingly, as she had crashed into his back, and now she was pulling at her collar.

"It's too tight. I can't breathe prperly," answered Alison, while glaring at Snape.

'Stupid insufferable woman', thought Snape, and he pulled his wand out and charmed it a bit looser. "Now, Miss Lowe, before we go in, I have to warn you, DON'T say anything to anyone until we reach the staff table. Got it?"

Alison was just too tired to ask why, and nodded. Strangely like a gentleman, Snape opened the door for her and she walked into the Great Hall that Bianca had told her about ages ago. She looked up at the charmed ceiling for a few seconds before going down to the staff table. She had promised not to say anything, but she didn't promise not to *signal* Hermione. When she walked down the Hall, she already notice where Hermione was, and she clasped her hands lightly together behind her back, which was a signal that they used when absolute silence was asked for. As observant as Hermione was, she immediately took in the meaning, and pretended to look at Alison like a total stranger. This little episode didn't escape Snape's eyes, which he groaned to himself 'another prat'. He knew that she would pull a stunt like this, but gladly, not an overly obvious one.

She reached the staff table with Snape just a few steps behind her, while Dumbledore asked her to sit between Snape and Poppy. Once they were seated, and helped themselves to some refreshment, Dumbledore stood up and asked for everybody's attention, "Can I have everyone's attention please?" All the students looked up from their food or whatever they were doing, and waited for Dumbledore to continue. Dumbledore gestured Allison to stand up, and continued, "This is Miss Allison Lowe. She will be staying in Hogwarts for a special research programme for her qualifications with Professor Snape's help. Though she is not a member of staff nor student, I expect you to give her the same kind of respect for your professors," Dumbledore looked at everyone in the hall seriously, "Please, resume."

Allison sat back down on her chair, while she looked at Dumbledore thinking, 'Why did he have to tell everyone about Snape and me?'

Like Allison, Snape was also wondering why Dumbledore had to stress the special research project would be under his *supervision*. It did not bore well with him, least of all his Slytherins. 

*************************************

If someone told Hermione this morning that she would be in a twilight zone for the rest of her life, it would not get any weirder as this. Of all the professors available, why did it have to be Snape? She could hear the curious whisperings at the Slytherin of who Allison was to have Snape be her supervisior, and most of all that she was wearing the Slytherin colour of green and silver! Hermione shook her head and decided that she had to talk to Dumbledore, see if she could talk to Allison tonight, and also what she could and could not tell Harry and Ron.

*************************************

Allison was so relieved that dinner was over and she was back in her room. She had never portrayed dinner as such a dreading business, but with thousands pairs of eyes looking back, no one would like to have dinner under such circumstances. She was relaxing in the overstuffed armchair with a cup of Japanese green tea, there was a knock at the door. She answered it , and asked the portrait down to let them in, and in-walked Dumbledore, with Hermione trailing behind her.

"Evening, Allison. I hope you have settled down?" Dumbledore asked, while ushering Hermione in and closed the door behind him. Allison gestured them to get seated and poured them all some tea.

"Yes, thank you Headmaster," replied Allison, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Call me Albus, my dear." Dumbledore put down the cup on the coffee table, and handed her the wooden box, which she took and put it on her lap, "I'd like to give this back to you, and brief you and Hermione on some things that you have to be careful for the coming days."

Hermione and Allisonboth nodded and waited for Dumbledore to continue, "Firstly Miss Granger, you can tell Mr Potter and Mr Weasley that you and Allison are friends, and she was asked to come and translate some ancient texts for us. That's all you can let them know." Hermione nodded, while Dumbledore turned to Allison and said, "I am sure that you are puzzled why I publicly announced that Severus is your supervisior, but it has its advantages. Of all the professors, Severus is the only one who is good at ancient languages like Classical Latin and Gaelic, I have to make it public so it would not seem odd for his frequent appearances around you if the occasion would occur. And most of all, the Sorting Hat did sorted Severus as your guardian."

Allison nodded and found it reasonable, even though she did not like the idea of having Snape's help. Dumbledore continued, "Also, because you can't do magic, I have decided to add a door here, which could bring you to whatever place you wanted to go." He stood up from the sofa, and walked towards the portrait down, and pointed his wand out. With a low murmuring, a door appeared next to the portrait door. Dumbledore turned around again and said, "Just think where you wanted to go, then open the door and walked through it. It would take you to your desired destination in the school." He handed Allison a necklace with a key-like pendent. "If you need the door to appear outside this room to take you somewhere else, just knock the pendent lightly on the wall and the door will appear. any questions?"

Allison shook her head and put the necklace on, "Thank you Albus."

"It's time for an old man of my age to go to bed," said Dumbledore, "Miss Granger, since it was still in holiday, you can stay in here for tonight with Allison. I'll inform Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

Hermione thanked Dumbledore and watched him walked through that charmed door. That left Allison and Hermione in the room. The silence in the room was so long that both Allison and Hermione suddenly burst out in laughter. It was some time after they finally stopped, and made themselves comfortable with lying on the floor near to the fireplace.

"I am sorry that I haven't told you the whole truth, Allison."

On her back, Allison waved her hand a bit, "Never mind. I haven't told you that my twin sister is a witch either. It's alright."

"So, Bianca is a witch, huh? Did she get into trouble with the Ministry much then? She's so..." Hermione was thinking how to describe her.

"Impulsive? Violent?" Bianca laughed at Hermione's embarrassed expression, "She did. That's one reason why we moved to the States then. The Ministry of Magic there is not as strict as here." Those were the days, and the topic on Bianca really wasn't what she wanted to talk about. To her relief, Hermione had changed the topic.

"I know it sounds childish, but how come the Sorting Hat sorted Snape as you guardian? And the robes? They are silver and Green," Hermione asked and turned to lie on her stomach, resting her head on her elbows.

Allison sighed, "Well, Bianca was sorted into Slytherin." Nodded at Hermione's shocked face, she continued, "So the hat decided that I should be in Slytherin too because of Bianca and a few other reasons. It originally said McGonagall would be good for me as my guardian, but she might not be about to keep up to the speed of my thoughs and ideas... so it decided that it should be Snape." Allison grimaced, "Bloody help it is. He also strangled me with the robes he transfigured for me."

Hermione always giggled but held it back successfully, "I can buy some for you from Hogsmeade tomorrow. What colours do you want?"

"Some black and some blue. That should be enough."

They moved to talk about how they were going to work on the Book, exams, the school, the professors... and finally both fell into a dreamless sleep on the floor.

*****************************

Way at the back of the library, hidden behind rows and rows of bookshelves were two tables, with two girls studying and making notes. The only difference was that one was pile up with books, and one was only a few notebooks and dictionaries of different languages. Occasionally, a few words exchanged between the two girls, but they are mostly engrossed in what they were reading and working on.

This was the scene that Snape stumbled upon when he was on his way to the Restricted Section. It was a mystery to him that they still hadn't attracted any speculations for being so close to each other, and it had been a week already. Allison might not be Slytherin, but with Snape as supervisor and living in the dungeons, it branded her as Slytherin. Snape shook his head and proceed to the Restricted Section.

*****************************

Hermione left Allison in the library, who was still revising her Classical Latin. She was an expert in languages, but Classical Latin wasn't one you could use in daily life, she needed a bit of revision before she went ahead with the translations. It also gave her some more time to prepare her psychological side. She was still trying to get to grips of what she had gotten herself into. She might not be a witch, but she was not ignorant of what had happened in the first war with Voldemort. It was one of the many reasons why her parents decided to move to America before it became a full-blown war. Last time it separated her parents, this time it might cost her own life. 

She put all the dictionaries back on the shelf and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

*****************************

Somewhere not far away from Hogwarts, a skull-like character was sitting on a rock, hissing at the death eaters crouching in front of him. Hurling curses at them, he asked, "Tell me again what you have got about her."

Lucius still crouched down, trying to block the pain from the cruciatus curses, "She was from a Welsh wizarding family, and arrived in Hogwarts a week ago, according to Severus. I can't find any record of her from the Ministry at all, my Lord. I am still digging around about her, I am sure I will be able to come up with something. And with Severus in Hogwarts, we will be able to crack her identity soon."

Voldemort turned towards Snape and hurled another series of curses at him, snarled, "Oh yes, Severus. She was placed under you supervision and you don't even know her background. Tsk, tsk. Have you lost your touch?"

"My Lord..." Snape replied through painful spasms of muscle, "She is placed under my supervision, but she had the nerve to befriend none other than that Gryffindor know-it-all, I don't have any opportunity."

"All excuses!" It only made Voldemort angrier and throwing more curses at him, "I want results! Answers! You all better be sure that you have had found something before the next summon!"

*****************************

Poppy was patching Severus up, when Dumbledore swept in with Allison after they heard what happened.

"How is he, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked her, watching her facial expression.

Poppy sighed and drew the curtains up around the bed, "He was so near this time, Albus. You must stop him from going anymore meetings! He couldn't take anymore of this, seriously."

"I am not dead yet, woman," Snape snapped clearly but weakly, sat up and pulled the curtains apart and attempted to stand, but sat back down insteand, weak in the knees.

"Severus." It was not a statement but an order, "It is not worth it. Allison needs your guidance."

Allison looked at Dumbledore strangely, but when she saw the state Snape was in, she bit her tongue and remained silence. Snape finally noticed that Allison was there, and asked, slight indignified, "Albus, what is she doing here?"

"I am here for my check-up, Professor. Good evening," Allison just walked to the other end where Poppy's office was and closed the door behind her.

Poppy checked over Snape once more before leaving Albus and Snape alone. Albus asked Snape straight away, "They knew she is here?"

"Lucius said he could only find out she is Welsh, and that's all. Of course Voldemort is not happy about it," Snape nodded solmnly, "Threatened more if no more answers next time."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was gone for a moment, "Oh dear. They were faster than I thought they would be. Have Allison started on translating yet? We have no time to loose."

"No, I believe she hasn't started on that yet. She had been in the library all week with Miss Granger together."

Dumbledore nodded, and replied, "Yes. We'll also need to take to her about your next meeting too. Ah, there she is."

Allison came out from Poppy's office and walked towards the two of them, "I am all clear, Albus. Something wrong?"

I think it would be better if we move to my office for the rest. We could use a drink, especially Severus."

To Be Continued


	11. Getting Down

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

Big Big World

Chapter 11 Getting down

Allison made herself comfortable on the chair with a mug of green tea. Snape sat next to her in another chair, and she could still see the pain he was going through from his rigid movements. She had a very bad feeling of what was this about.

"Severus is a spy for our side, and he had just came back from a Death Eaters' meeting tonight. They knew about you Allison," Dumbledore looked at them, the twinkle in his eyes had lessen somewhat, "but they couldn't get any information about who and where you are from. If Severus are to survive another meeting, he has to tell them something about you."

Allison looked down at her mug, and snapped, "Great... I am going to be a bait."

Dumbledore did not know what to say, and she earned a glare from Snape, "Believe me, Miss Lowe, I have no intension of exposing you, but you be careful with your language and that tone of yours."

Dumbledore stopped them before they could start another round of verbal engagement which it pained him to miss, but they had to get down to business, and he didn't think Allison would be too happy about the next news he was about to tell her, "I have a resolution, but you are not going to like it. I had contacted your father."

Allison jumped up from her chair and screamed, slamming down her mug on the desk, "YOU WHAT?!"

Dumbledore looked behind Allison, and said mysteriously, "and he is here, just standing behind you."

Allison was outraged at the turn of events, more so by her father's presence. Though she was tempted to just leave the room, she couldn't. She turned around and saw her father standing there, with his trademark smile. "Father."

Snape watched this unfolded before him, he stood up despite the spasms, and turned away to look at who Allison's father was. She walked towards his father and talked in a totally different language that Snape suspected was Welsh Gaelic.

*****************************

"Fel ach , dadogi?" Allison said, and nodded at her father slightly.

"Fel ach , ferch?" Allison's father, Gawain, asked back, but not expecting a reply. Just from her face, he knew she was in total outrage, "Bridget, eistedd i lawr. Cawn at chwedleua, na chrawn cari 'i ai peidio." Resigned, Allison took her chair again with Gawain who had conjured a chair and sat down next to Allison.

Dumbledore introduced Gawain to Snape, and went on with his resolution, "Allison, I had discussed with you father, and we concluded that you can use your younger sister's identity."

Allison looked at them, dumbfounded, "Use Bianca's identity? No way, how could it cheat anyone?"

Gawain looked at her uneasily, "Not Bianca, Aoife."

She looked at in shock and anger slowly got hold of her, "No, I will not do that."

Gawain almost roared at Allison, "This is for your safety, Bridget." 

"No. I. WILL NOT DO THAT. Bringing another one into the situation? What kind of safety is this, huh? I will not accept this," she glared at her father, "I am not talking to you and I don't want to see you ever again. Ever."

She stood up from her chair, took her pendent out and knocked it on the nearest wall to summon the door to her room. Gawain was shocked by her stubbornness and shouted at her, "Bridget! This is a ridiculous time for sibling rivalry. Your younger sister had consented to it! You will do as I say."

Allison turned around and glowered, "This is not sibling rivalry, not on my part. Don't forget what she and Camilla did last time I visited to make me know I am not welcomed in the family, and I am not a Janney because my mother is not your current wife? Haven't you thought why she agreed to me using her identity? Because that would wipe me out as heir to the family. SHE will become heir." She shot her father a smile that brought a chill down everyone's spine, "Oh, by the way, for your information, I haven't had a father for a long time, and you are in no position to make me do anything. Not even Mother or Bianca." She opened the door which had appeared and disappeared from the room, with the door assimilated with the wall several seconds later.

*****************************

Allison was fuming with anger. How dare he just turn up and expect her to bow at his command?! Where is he when Bianca was teased and abused by Camilla and Aoife? Where is he when she need him? Where is he... "God dammit!" She almost snapped the pencil she was writing on.

Hermione was totally shocked by the language but she dared not say a thing. They were now in Allison's rooms, her studying for her Newts, and Allison was writing in a language she didn't understand. Anyway, she had been very grumpy and restless for a few days, and Hermione was absolutely clueless of what was going on. Truth to be told, she had never seen her like this before, like she was angry with the whole world.

Hermione went back to her studies, not daring to ask what was going on when she heard a knock at the door. Allison looked up and shouted, "COME IN!" And in came Snape.

"Professor Snape, I'll leave you and Allison alone then." Hermione grabbed all her stuff and rushed out like a dementor was chasing after her.

*****************************

_Back to that night... _

Gawain just looked at the place where Allison had disappeared from for a few moments, before he collapsed in the chair, covered his eyes muttering, 'what the heck am I arguing with her for?'

Dumbledore looked at Gawain with pity, "Because you don't know how to approach her. Because you are used to the way you treat Bianca, and thought she would accept it like Bianca did."

"Pardon me, Professor Snape, for the scene," Gawain looked a bit embarrassed at Snape, "Family affairs."

To Snape's surprise, he heard Dumbledore snorted, "It's way over family affairs anymore. I told you to sort it all out ages ago."

"Announced Allison and Bianca as joint heirs to get them killed? I guess not!" Gawain growled, "I don't want to lose two daughters in order to get rid of traitors who have the same blood as mine."

Dumbledore just arched his eyebrow at him, "You have already lost two daughters, didn't you notice that?"

*****************************

Snape was snapped out of his thoughts by the impatient tapping sound made by Allison's fingernails tapping on the table. "To what do I owe the honour of your visit, Professor?"

"It is about that night." Snape said, expecting her to get all worked up and shouting, but she didn't. She just looked at him and said, "Go on. I am listening."

Snape said, a bit resigned, "Headmaster said that you could use the identity as his distant relative, which he could easily make up the documents."

Allison nodded, "And?"

"The Headmaster liked to know when you are going to start translating the book. I have to be there when you do the translation, as Professor Dumbledore is worried something would happen."

Allison sighed and moved to get the box from under the coffee table, "How about now?"

Snape looked strangely at her, "It would be fine."

She laid the box on the large table that Snape had transfigured the coffee table into and opened it. She took the leather-bound book out and breathed in deeply. She was so worried to see the words again. She opened the book, and waited. No words. There is nothing on the page at all.

Snape looked intensely at Allison in case if anything that didn't seem right happened. He noticed her sudden stiffness and was about to ask to what was wrong, a light glow started illuminating from the book and getting brighter and brighter. Snape was looking at the scene unfolding before him, and he couldn't move, not even said a word, and watched the glow get stronger and stronger before it enveloped the two of them.

To Be Continued

Translations:

Fel ach , dadogi? --- How are you, Father?

Fel ach , ferch? --- How are you, Daughter?

Bridget, eistedd i lawr. Cawn at chwedleua, na chrawn cari 'i ai peidio. --- Bridget, sit down. We have to talk, no matter you like it or not. 


	12. Truly Amazing or Genuinely Shocking

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters.

Enjoy, and please read and review. Thanks.

A/N

Snapegirl51606: Thank you. I haven't got much review I was worried no one's reading it.

fleria: Hold on! Too many questions at the same time, girl. Give it to me one by one. Okay. I have added the translations to the Welsh Gaelic back on the last chapter. If you remember, Bridget is Allison's middle name. And Bridget is a Celtic name, which is consistent of the whole Welsh theme of it, coz from my research, Merlin is a Celtic/Welsh character. See? Allison has two sisters. One is her younger twin sister Bianca, and one is Aoife, her youngest half sister from her father's second marriage to Camilla. Understand now? Cruel cliffe? Not cruel at all! That's why this fic's second category is mystery, coz I want to try my hands on suspense and mystery. Anyway, thanks for your review. Like I said above, I am glad to know someone's reading my fics, coz I didn't get much reviews.

Big Big World

Chapter 12 Truly Amazing or Genuinely Shocking

She felt light, like she was floating in the air. She opened her eyes, and she was floating in mid air, in a white emptiness. She straightened up, and saw Snape not far away, floating. "Professor Snape?" She flew over to him when Snape was waking up himself.

Snape opened his eyes and saw that he was floating in nothingness, and Allison was flying over to him. "Are you alright, Professor? Where are we?"

Snape almost snorted at her question, since how the heck would he know where they were. Then out of nowhere, a globe of white energy started gathering not far away from them, and it slowly transformed into a person --- an old man with white beard and a staff.

"Who are you?" The old man asked, "Why are here disturbing my peace?"

Against Snape's better judgment of keeping silent in this strange place, Allison answered him, "We are sorry that we have intruded your place, but we don't know how we got here either."

This time, the old man looked up in surprise at Allison, "Nimue? Is that you? You are finally here?"

Allison looked up at Snape, questions in her eyes. Nimue was a fictional character in Arthurian Legend. Why would the old man calling her Nimue? "I am sorry. I am not Nimue. My name is Allison Lowe, and this is Severus Snape. Could you tell me where we are? The last thing we remember is trying to read a book by Merlin, and then here we are."

The old man looked at Allison intensely, which made Allison stepped back and bumped into Snape. The way that the old man looked at her made her feel like he was looking through her mind. After a long silence, the old man said, his tone in both sadness and relief, "I am Merlyn, or who you folks these days call Merlin. You are in my _esplumoir_."

*****************************

In a split second of sudden blindness made by a strong light from Merlin, Allison and Snape were back in her room, with the only difference that the book is not lying on the table anymore, but floating in midair, a light glow around it.

Allison looked at Snape and he back at her. Neither knew what to do about their bizarre experience, and the book. She reached out and grabbed the book floating in front of her. The glow was gone, and words started to appear on the blank pages again, and this time Snape could read them too. On there, it was a message from Merlin ---

_**Your short presence in my esplumoir has told me that I am needed for the sake of the wizarding world, and the only thing I could offer you is this book, my journal, of how to help you through this crisis. Allison Lowe, I pronounced you my heir, and Severus Snape your protector. The ring on your left hand could enable you to do magic, Allison, but it doesn't make you a witch. It enables you to channel the elemental magic in times of desperate need. Make good use of my knowledge and power. May the fate be kind to you.**_

*****************************

"Merlin, you say?" Dumbledore said, amused, "That's very unexpected. How are you feeling, Allison?"

"I am fine, I suppose. I just can't seem to take the ring off though." Allison kept pulling the ring but it didn't even move.

After the strange incident, both Allison and Snape had went to see Dumbledore immediately about it, and Dumbledore was now examining the ring on Allison's finger which refused to come off. He made a sketch of the ring on a piece of paper, with colour indication and all the small gilding on the ring. He gave it a detailed look, and said, "Interesting. Kyanite (air), Garnet (fire), Sapphire (water) and Emerald (earth). Symbolic gems of the four elements. Would you like to try if you could do any magic?"

Allison nodded, "Let's try then." Dumbledore placed a feather on the table and lent her his wand. She said after him "Wingardium Leviosa" which Dumbledore told her it was a levitating charm, but nothing happened. She tried a few more times, but still nothing happened. Allison glared at the ring, thinking that it is rubbish, and getting a bit angry. She looked back at the feather thinking, "Why didn't you float?" And suddenly, the feather floated up from the table and landed on her palms.

Everyone looked in shock.

*****************************

"Okay, so it is controlled by your feelings or thoughts then?" Hermione asked her the next evening, when she was revising her NEWTs with Allison doing her readings on the Merlin Journal, Natura, Albus told Allison the name last night.

"Yes. It seems to depend on my thoughts or feelings, but not exactly that strong. It's going to be a good cover-up though for my witchy status," Allison turned another page, "Anyway I am just glad that Snape's off my back for the time being. When Albus concluded the reason last night, the look of Snape's face was unforgettable, fear and an evil glint in his eyes. I was so worried that he was going to throw me into one of those anger management tutorials."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud, which was awarded by a deadly glare from Allison. "Sorry. It's just too funny. From what you described of Snape was like when you two were together, it reminds me of an old couple arguing and having fun." Hermione laughed at Allison's expression of horror, "It's just that I have never seen anyone could argue with Snape for so long and still talk about him all the time."

*****************************

It was dark, and she was running. Someone was holding her hand and running in front of her. She looked franticly around, but it was too dark to recognize anything but a full moon, whose pale light was only enough to let me know that she was in the woods. After several more minutes of running, they stopped in front of a giant oak tree, and the man who was holding her hand let it go and muttered some words she didn't understand, and a very big doorway appeared in the bark of the tree. He turned around and said, "Dydy amsera Niume."

I shook my head, feeling tears falling down my cheeks, "Dydy mo amsera eto. Gwisga t angen 'ch at cer!"

"Dydy amsera. Gwna 'i Niume. 'i s amsera atat at chymer 'm chyflea. Ai ladd 'm 'ma ai ad 'm cer i mewn dangnefedd." He took his cloak off and wrapped it around me, securing it with a pin with gems --- Kyanite, Garnet, Sapphire and Emerald. He handed me the staff next, but I refused to take it. He looked at me solemnly and said in a very stern voice, "Dydy hefyd 'n ddiweddar at arhosa awron Niume. Ach 'm brentisio , a dydy 'ch ddyled at ffarwel 'ch mentor at eiddo ddetholedig esplumoir."

"Gwnawn 'ch a baladr." I said, "Dwi mo yn cerdded at chymer 'i ar gerdded chennych. 'i s anrheg."

He sighed, "Fi ll cadw 'i." He kissed me on the forehead, "Mai 'r Dynghedu bod bath atat." He departed and I watched him walk through that doorway and closed it, knowing that I will never be able to see him again.

*****************************

Allison woke up in shock. How did I have a dream about Merlin and Niume? What was going on? What's between Merlin and Niume? Suddenly she remembered the pin that Merlin used to pin the clock on Niume is in the same style as her ring. What did it mean? She jumped out of bed, put on her coat, and headed for the study where the book was. It was going to be a long night.

To Be Continued ...

_Translations:_

_Dydy amsera Niume. --- It's time Niume._

_Dydy mo amsera eto. Gwisga t angen 'ch at cer! --- It is not time yet. I don't want you to go!_

_Dydy amsera. Gwna 'i Niume. 'i s amsera atat at chymer 'm chyflea. Ai ladd 'm 'ma ai ad 'm cer i mewn dangnefedd. --- It is time. Do it Niume. It is time for you to take my place. Either kill me or let me go in peace._

_Dydy hefyd 'n ddiweddar at arhosa awron Niume. Ach 'm brentisio , a dydy 'ch ddyled at ffarwel 'ch mentor at eiddo ddetholedig esplumoir. --- It is too late to stop now Niume. You are my apprentice, and it is your duty to farewell your mentor to his chosen esplumoir._

_Gwnawn 'ch a baladr. --- I made you that staff._

_Dwi mo yn cymeryd 'i ar gerdded chennych. 'i s anrheg. --- I am not taking it away from you. It's a gift._

_Fi ll cadw 'i. --- I'll keep it._

_Mai 'r Dynghedu bod bath atat. --- May the Fate be kind to you._


	13. Truce?

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR, except for the storyline and original characters. This is now considere as AU as all the seven books are out.

*scared* It has been ages, actually four years, since I write any fanfic and I am not sure if I am still up for it. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and review to let me know what you think about it. Thanks!

**Big Big World**

Chapter 13 Truce?

It was Snape's turn for the school patrol, which meant that he would have to do a check round the whole school. It was well past two in the morning when he finally finished. That was why he was quite surprised to run into Allison on his way back to his quarters. After the initial surprise, Snape got a bit angry at her carelessness of being out so late at night, eventhough it was insie Hogwarts, it was still no guarrentee of safety.

"What do you think you are doing, Miss Lowe? You shouldn't be out on your own, least of all this late at night!"

If it wasn't because there were so many different theories going on in her mind, and the unnerving amount of coincidences that she had discovered in the dream and from the book, she would have strangled Snape right then and there for treating her like an invalid. However, there were just too many thoughts happening in her head that she only growled at Snape, "I wouldn't be out this late if not because of _something_ important. I need to speak to you."

It wasn't an answer that Snape expected. For all that was worth, instead of continuing getting angry with Allison, he followed Allison back to her rooms, while making sure that no one saw the two of them together. When Snape got into her sitting room, he finally noticed that in her hurry to speak to him she was still in her pajamas. It seemed that she left in a hurry too from the state of her desk. The book, Natura, was open, and a few pieces of paper, scribbled full of characters he didn't recognize, and a pen was lying next to the book.

Once they were in their seats, Snape asked, a little bit harsher than he intended to. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Allison's mind was still on overdrive from the amount of information to notice Snape's tone. Now that Snape was here, she wondere if she should get Dumbledore as well. Okay. Dumbledore needed to know as well, but at this time of night, she felt guilty about rousing an old man up for the information she had just deciphered. Not that she thought the information was important, but a bit disturbing. For her anyway. And since Snape was supposed to be her guardian, who better to bother than him. He was supposed to be her guide, and according to Merlin, he was her guardian as well. He was supposed to watch over her. Also, if her speculation was right, the implications of why she could read the book could be explained.

"I had a dream earlier... Or a nightmare rather. I saw the last moments between Merlin walked into the _esplumoir_," she sighed, "but I didn't see it as a bystander. I saw the whole thing through the eyes of a witch. Merlin called her his apprentice. Her name was Niume. He made her let him go, saying that it was her duty to see him walk into the _esplumoir_."

Snape's eyes widened slightly at that. He knew about the stories between Merlin and Niume. It was rumoured that Merlin taught her everything he knew, but in return, Niume confined Merlin in a _esplumoir _because she didn't return his love. Having the whole story overturned by a simple dream that was created by an overactive mind was unnerving. "It is just a dream, Miss Lowe."

"It is not just a _dream_!" Still unnerved by the dream and the information she had deciphered from the book, she continued, "I checked with the book, and there is a chapter there explaining the nature of apprenticeship uring the Dark Ages, that when the mentor had nothing left to teach his apprentice, the mentor would choose a _esplumoir_ as his confinement or resting place, and the apprentice would become master."

"It still doesn't prove anything, Miss Lowe, as anything useful. If it were true, not that I believe so, it only means that Niume didn't trick Merlin into his confinement." Though that was what Snape said, his mind was also shifting to the conclusion that Allison had thought about, but believed it impossible.

"Just call me Allison. I am sick of this Miss thing and stop intimidating me. I am no child. If we are going to live through this, we can't do this with killing each other." Ignoring the weird look that Snape was giving her, she continued, while contemplating whether to point out the suspicions that they both might have concluded by now. "Do you remember when we were in Merlin's _esplumoir, _Snape?"

Snape just grunted as reply.

"Remeber what Merlin called me when we were there?"

"Niume."

They just looked at each other for a long time in absolute silent. In the wizarding world, they did not believe in reincarnation, so with all the odds adding up, there was only one explanation. An explanation that Allison didn't want it to be true, but had to face.

Snape started, "Natura was Merlin's creation."

"Niume was Merlin's heir." Allison offered.

"And you are the only one who could read Natura, so far."

"And Merlin called me Niume when he first saw me."

The answer was obvious. Allison Bridget Lowe Janney was a descendent of Niume, a character that Allison had believed to be fictional. Until now.

~To be continued~


End file.
